


Three is Enough

by mggislife2789



Category: Criminal Minds, Spencer Reid - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 10:30:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9651950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mggislife2789/pseuds/mggislife2789
Summary: Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or their original stories. This is only for fun. It's where my brain goes after the credits roll. No copyright intended. Better safe than sorry ;)





	

“Push!” your OBGYN said. “One more time and you’ll get to meet your baby boy!”

“Fuck!” you screamed, bearing down as your lower half burned with pain. With one final push, you felt him leave your body and immediately you started to cry. This is exactly what happened with the boys, Alexander and Oliver, too. As soon as Alexander came out, you’d started sobbing, well - like a baby - and could barely contain yourself to get Oliver out of you too, but thankfully, you’d done enough to get him out and then dissolved into a puddle of wet, happy tears.

“Well, Dr. and Mrs. Reid,” the OB said, “I am excited to say you have a happy, healthy baby girl. Something must’ve been obstructing the sonogram.”

“Oh my god,” you cried. “Hi…Harper?” You looked toward Spencer; it was the name you’d settled on when you weren’t sure of the sex of your new bundle of joy. You wanted to make sure that name was still okay with him; you loved it.

“Harper,” he said, kissing the top of her tiny, little head. “I still love it. Hi baby.” As he grazed the peach fuzz on her forehead, she started to calm, sinking into your arms. Spencer leaned over, pressing a firm kiss to your pursued lips. “She’s beautiful. And now we have a girl too. Do you want me to go get the boys?”

“Not yet,” you sighed, finally feeling the crash from the adrenaline high you’d just experienced. “I think I need to sleep for a little bit.”

Spencer stared in awe at you - bringing your third child into the world. “Okay, hold on, let me go outside and tell everyone and that you need a little while to rest. Then I’m going to come back and hold our beautiful, little baby girl for a while.”

Minutes later, Spencer returned, covered in the happy tears of your families and friends. He’d asked JJ to watch the boys for a little while longer and once you woke up, he’d go get them. “I’m back, beautiful,” he said, walking into the room and reaching for Harper. 

“You talking to her or me?” you yawned. 

“Both.”

——-

About an hour later, you woke up and asked to see all of the babies together. “Can our friends and family come in?” you asked the nurse. “I’d really like to see everyone, but I really don’t wanna get up. Everything hurts.”

“That’s fine,” she said. “I’ll go get little Harper and your husband can go get everyone else.” 

Within five minutes, Harper was in your arms and the boys were running into the room excited to see their little sister. “Harper!” Oliver screamed as he ran to your side. Spencer shushed him, lifting both boys onto your bed so they could look at her. 

“She’s pink,” Alexander said, his little two-and-a-half-year-old voice squeaking out of him.

You laughed, combing back the fluffy brown hair of the older twin’s head. “Yes, she is. That’s how you both looked when you came out of my tummy too.”

Oliver was the more quiet one, but he leaned into your arm as he gazed at his little sister. “I thought you said we were having a brother. You said his name was Carl.”

“Carl?” Morgan said incredulously as he bent down to kiss your forehead. “You look stunning.” He looked at you and then over to Spencer. “You look like hell though.”

“Thanks, Morgan,” he laughed. “And yes, Oliver, his name was going to be Carl, but the doctors saw the picture wrong, so they didn’t know it was a girl.”

That seemed to satisfy Oliver and it didn’t look like Alexander cared. They both just sat at your side and stared at the baby sleeping soundly in your arms. “Yes,” you said to everyone, “When it was a boy it was going to be Carl.” The distaste for the name must’ve oozed out of you because Spencer looked surprised.

“What, you didn’t like the name?” he asked.

You shrugged, scrunching your face up. “No,” you admitted. “I picked the boys’ names and you loved that name so much, so I figured I’d let you have it, but secretly, it was definitely not what I would’ve named him. That’s the kind of name that gets you stuffed in a locker babe.”

Spencer laughed under his breath. “Yea, I guess it is.”

“Where the h…” Morgan started before realizing there were still kids in the room. Where did Carl even come from?”

“Sagan,” you both said in unison. “Carl Sagan. Famous astrophysicist.”

“Kid, really?” Morgan said, slapping Spencer on the back of the shoulder. “Thank god it was a girl. Speaking of…” He walked over to you, not-so-silently asking if he could hold her. Carefully, you handed her over to him, while Spencer sat at your side.

“You really hated the name Carl?” he whispered, as Morgan brought Harper into the middle of the room into a sea of loving aunts, uncles, grandparents and cousins. Oliver had fallen asleep on your shoulder and Alexander wasn’t too far behind. 

“Loathed it, love,” you chuckled, doing your best to not wake the boys. “Couldn’t stand it.”

“You were going to let me name him Carl even though you hated it?” he asked sweetly. He looked like he was about to cry again. The sentiment really touched him.

You were. It’s not like a name was going to make you not like your child - and it meant a lot to Spence, so you’d relented. “Of course I was. I love you,” you said, pursing your lips for yet another kiss. “But now we don’t need the name. We have Harper. And I think we’re done now right?”

“With kids?” he asked quickly. “God yes. Three is more than enough.”


End file.
